Sansation
by Stevethebarbarian
Summary: One day, Sans, Sans, Sans, and Sans got together to have a party. They planned on eating quiches, playing cards, catching up, and pretty much doing nothing else. And that is literally exactly what happened. Starring Under! Sans, Edgy! Sans, Swap! Sans, Geno! Sans, Metta! Sci! Sans, After! Sans, Reaper! Sans, and eventually literally every single AU Sans I've ever heard of.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is new for me, at least. So, I've been inspired by LoverOfPiggies' CPAU comic to make a nice little collection of Sansy shorts. So, this is gonna be similar to the CPAU, but obviously with changes. I've read over my work too many times only to notice all too late that accidentally totally copied someone else's idea. So I shall try my best to avoid this! As will be obvious to anyone who is reading Pundertale (Another one of my UT fics, for those that don't know,) Grey and Grape are obviously gonna be involved. How could they _not_ be? Either way, some of this will be my attempt at funny, some will be my attempt at feelsy, and some will just be pretty much crap, but what can ya do?  
**

* * *

"hey! i was startin' to worry nobody'd show up!"

"Ha! Nope! It just took a little bit of time to find this place... You know... it _is_ a cabin in the middle of the woods... hidden under a mountain... on an island... on a random planet... in a completely random empty timeline. But don't worry about it! We're here now!"

 _"yup. i gotta say though... why the isolated location?"_

" **yeah! i mean, c'mon! this is ridiculous!"**

"sorry, edge. but we needed some _mystery!_ this is the first time we've been together since... y'know."

 **"yeah, i don't need any reminders of** ** _that._** **i mean... that's kinda a bad memory for me."**

"heh. yeeeeeah. i guess that probably is. since you..."

 **"don't even mention it, sans."**

"Ok, ok, ok, let's calm down this party train! This is, uh, not going the way we'd hoooped!"

 _"yeah, blue's right, you two. this isn't the place to talk about stuff like that! we're supposed to be having fun!"_

"ok, geno, i gotcha. sorry, edge."

 **"... eh."**

"Yaaay! This party is gonna be _great!_ Right, guys? _Right?"_

 _"absolutely!"_

"this is gonna be... an adventure."

"EXACTLY!"

* * *

Under! Sans and Geno! Sans sat on a semi-comfortable, semi-tacky couch, eating a not-at-all abandoned quiche.

"so, how are things goin' in AT?"

 _"... not good. when i last checked in, papyrus was confronting the other sans about how he was hiding things from him. if he keeps going the way he is... sans is gonna have a bad time."_

"what's so bad about pap finding out?"

 _"... it's hard to explain to someone who isn't in the same situation. i mean... it's tough, buddy."_

"i gotcha. i mean, i don't quite get it, but i'll stop askin'. i mean, i learned not to ask awkward questions from people with tragic backstories."

 _"good life lesson. either way... how's things in UT?"_

"... heh. well, uh... it's all... great. i was meanin' to announce this later, with more people around, and i was kinda waitin' for grey... but i don't see why you shouldn't hear it first..."

 _"yes, sans? what is it?"_

"we're free, geno. the kid did it. they _did_ it, geno. we're free."

 _"... frisk? they... brought it down? the barrier?"_

"that's right. y'know, if you'd asked me before... if you'd asked me if you could solve any problem just by being nice... i'd have told you no. that's impossible. it just doesn't work like that, y'know? but... now the answer is different. somehow, just by _refusing_ to hurt anyone... they fixed... _everything."_

 _"wow. i would have never believed that they'd do it. i mean... heh. the kid has the right stuff. now you're makin' me feel bad for  
_ my _frisk, locked up in the damn game over screen. god."  
_

Geno was actually beginning to tear up. Tiny streaks of liquid seeped out of the glitched areas around his right eye.

"h-hey, sorry geno... i didn't mean to... i mean, i know that..."

 _"don't worry about it, sans. sometimes things turn out good for some people and bad for others. that's just the way life works sometimes. i'm sure that eventually my timeline will end up the same way."_

"it _will,_ geno. i promise."

 _"you and i don't even live in the same universe! how could you promise me anything?"_

"isn't your sans literally exactly the same as me?"

 _"... huh. you got a point."_

* * *

Fell! Sans stepped into the kitchen, finding Swap! Sans preparing a pot of spaghetti on the stove.

 **"uh, blue?"**

"Yes, Red?"

 **"sans already made food. you don't need to cook anything. this isn't even your party."**

"I know that, silly! But all Sans knows how to cook are quiches! Sure, that's party food, but they don't even have egg in them! I'm just making something extra."

 **"damn it, blue, you need to get over yourself! you can't just assume that your cooking is better than sans'!"**

"I'm _not_ saying it's better! I'm just saying that... I'm not making quiches. Unlike Sans. I'm just putting some variety into the meal plan."

 **"... eh. your cooking is better than sans' anyway."**

"... I know."

 **"but it's not as good as mine, pinprick! i'll show you how to make a bowl of spaghetti!"**

Edge roughly pushed Blue out of the way, grabbed a box of noodles, and poured it into a pot. He summoned a gasterblaster and ordered it to fire at the pot before he even put water in it. In less than a second, the pot was allready half-melted. Edge proceeded to pour water in the pot, instantly boiling it. He threw it on the stove, put it on the highest temperature setting, and then tossed six tomatoes, completely intact, into the pot.

"You... remind me a lot of Alphys."

 **"alph- oh, yeah. your universe is fu- screwed up. either way! i'm gonna make the best spaghetti in history, you hear me? you can't even compare! i'll stomp your blueberry-flavored ass!"**

"... I have a feeling you're talking this a bit too seriously. I was just making something for the others to munch on."

 **"and i am making something to show you up!"**

"I... thought that I wasn't even worth competing with?"

 **"why is it even necessary to bring that up? i literally said that the very first time i met you. that was like, two years ago! i left home to get _away_ from that kind of crap."  
**

"Sorry, Edge! I was just joking. I don't mean to bring up any bad memories."

As Edge replied, he simultaneously picked up his pot of spaghetti and tomatoes, poured them into a strainer, slammed them with a bone, tearing up the strainer but also smashing the now softened tomatoes, and then telekinetically tossed all of it into various bowls.

 **"bad memories. ha! more like 'bad life.' it's like that every single day, blue. but don't worry about _me._ it's _you_ that you've gotta worry about. more specifically, about your spaghetti, and how it's about to get STOMPED!"**

"Oh, right!"

Edge punched the wall, causing a clove of garlic to fall off of it's perch atop a shelf and fall toward the ground. It never reached the floor, as the red-tinted Sans smashed it into thousands of tiny little pieces with a few bone hits, then moving the bowls around to catch the bits as they fell. He proceeded to kick a silverware drawer open, before kicking it again, sending forks and spoons flying everywhere. Edge grabbed a few before they hit the ground and violently thrust them into his bowls of spaghetti, finally slamming the four bowls down on a table. Meanwhile, Blue was calmly humming as he finished his own pot of spaghetti.

 **"you don't stand a chance, pinprick! i might not have a brother that cares about me, but i've got COOKING SKILLS! YEEEEEEEEEAHH!"**

Blue sighed sadly, pulled his spaghetti off the stove, and turned off the eye. He was moving to pour the pot into a strainer when he suddenly stopped and turned toward Edge.

"No! Listen, Red. I don't know much about you. I don't know much about your universe. I don't even really know much about _my_ universe. But there is one thing I know about. And that's Papyrus. Listen. He might not act like it, but inside that cold, hateful exterior... he really cares about you. As in, he _really_ cares about you. He just has a... kinda weird way of showing it. But that's UnderFell for you! Not a pretty place."

 **"blue, i don't wanna hear this. i don't want to hear any of your crap. my brother... he _hates_ me, ok? you gotta get over that and-"**

"Edge, please! When we first met you, you tried to _kill_ us! Grey wanted to kill you, Gaster didn't trust you, heck, Grape was hiding behind a tree the whole time! But when Error showed up... and you realized that your whole timeline was in danger... you didn't just sit around! You didn't want to admit it, but you _cared_ about what happened! And, after a few hours, days, weeks, _however_ long we were out there... you _changed._ Edge... Papyrus doesn't want to admit it, but he really cares about you. Maybe, with enough work, he can change too! Maybe he _will_ admit it, eventually. Just like you."

 **"..."**

Edge turned to his spaghetti, which, despite the slightly... insane methods he used to prepare it, looked pretty good, and sighed.

 **"dammit, blue. you need to stop looking at the bright side of things."**

"Ha! You know _that's_ never gonna happen."

 **"i know it and i hate it!"**

"No you don't, Red! You just like being a little edgy sometimes, that's all!"

 **"now _that's_ something i'll admit."**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Red, how was it getting here?"

 **"ugh. it was nasty."**

" _oh, yeah, and i thought you said gaster was with you."_

" **hell yeah. that's part of what made it so nasty. here's how it went down-"**

 **" _is this gonna be a long story?"_**

 **"… uuh, yeah. why?"**

 **" _cuz i think grey and grape are gonna be here soon, and sans has a story to tell himself."_**

 **"really? what is it?"**

 ** _"i can tell you this much- it's a big deal. but i can't give it away. spoilers."_**

 **"for what!?"**

 ** _"for the True Ending of undertale."_**

 **"oh."**

"C'mon, Geno, you've gotta tell us!"

 _"sorry blue, but sans made me promise not to tell anybody 'till grey and some others show up._ "

 **"hey, actually, speakin' of that, why do we call _him_ sans? i mean, we're all named sans, right? so why do we all have nicknames but him?"**

"Yeah!"

 _"… didn't you_ ask _to be called blueberry?"_

"Yeah, but nobody even calls me that. It's just Blue."

 _"well, he_ is _sans classic."_

 ** _"_ the hell does that even _mean?_ he's 'classic?'"**

 _"yeah. according to error sans, he's the original."_

 **"oh, no, you're not giving me any shit about error sans. last time we saw him we were wiping his ass from the face of the world."**

"Yeah… he wasn't the most trustworthy person. He might've just decided to leave Sans' timeline because he liked it the best."

" _gaster listed it as UN-0000."_

" **but he _came_ from that timeline. of course he listed it as the original."**

 _"well, sans' gaster based a lot of his work on grey's gaster, so that's two who agree."_

" **no, because grey's gaster listed _his_ timeline as TL #00001. and he started from 1, not 0, so they're not the same. you're grasping at straws."**

 _"ok,_ fine. _but we all_ have _nicknames. except for me…"_

"Oh, yeah, because you really changed your name to Geno, right?"

 _"m-hm."_

All three Sanses suddenly turned their heads and looked to the door. They were all fairly certain they'd heard a knock.

Sans briskly stepped out of the kitchen, walking to the door before any of the others even had a chance to get up. He was evidently expecting the arrivals. When the door opened, Blue got to his feet and rushed to the door, as Geno smiled warmly and Edge let out a mildly-pleased smirk.

Blue ran right up to Dr. Grape, one of the two new arrivals, and wrapped him in a hug. Grape blushed deeply.

"I g-g-guess someone is h-happy to s-see me."

"Yeah! It's been a long time!"

"Y-yeah."

"How are you two doing?"

Grey, the other new arrival, smiled. The cracks on his face grinded against each other slightly as he made the motion, a sound that all those present had long since gotten used to.

"we're doin' great. how's the party?"

"It was kinda boring with just four of us, but-"

"grey!"

"sans!"

The two reached out their arms and shook hands. When the completely predictable whoopee cushion went off in their palms, Sans let out a measured chuckle, as Grey absolutely exploded in laughter. For him, it wasn't the prank itself that was funny; it was the memory, as if it was a reference. After quite a bit of laughter, he seemed to remember something and quieted immediately. Sans had learned quickly that it was a bad idea to question Grey at these moments.

Grey (for all of you who haven't read Pundertale, but are reading a story starring two of it's protagonists for some reason) hailed from a unique timeline in which Chara was able to commit Genocide, but came up short against Sans. Dr. Gaster had once theorized that this was because while Geno! Sans had only used about 95% of the DETERMINATION in the vial he got from Alphys, Grey had used all of it. While Geno remembered former LOADs, he failed to alter his tactics from LOAD to LOAD. Grey, meanwhile, did. The extra DT also caused him to cease tiring, allowing him to fight literally forever. So though, after literally millions of LOADs, the Human was able to dodge every single one of Grey's attacks perfectly, they were never able to kill him.

After Gaster had whisked him away from his timeline, Grey had befriended the other Sanses, and Sans Classic was one of his best friends, despite the limited time they'd spent together.

Dr. Grape was a Sans of a different caliber entirely. While Grey was literally just Sans, under different circumstances, Grape was completely different. Known more formally as Mettaton! Science! Sans, or Metta! Sci! Sans for short, Grape was some strange fusion of Alphys, Mettaton, and Sans, with purple eyes, a lab coat he constantly wore, a pair of tacky round glasses, and ridiculous looking high-heels. In the time he'd spent with Grey during their battles against the Error, they'd grown… close. Anyone familiar with the original Science Sans knows how that went. Grey, who liked to consider himself straight as a board, found Grape's obvious attraction to him awkward, but couldn't help but be reminded of Alphys, whom he had plenty of good memories about. On account of this, he tried to stay away from the doctor, but found it nearly impossible. Grape's timeline had been destroyed by the Error, and he had to live _somewhere._ Evidently, he had preferred to live with a half-dead skeleton, an amalgamate of a skeleton and a Boss Monster, a partially insane riverperson, a disembodied SOUL, a ghost, and a AI program in Grey's timeline then live with Geno or Sans Classic.

But whatever. Grey never complained.

"grey, listen, i've got good news!"

"let me guess… i dunno, what?"

"we're out."

"…"

"Are… you OK, Grey?"

"heh. yeah. i just… **i can't help but find it hard to believe you."**

"huh? why?"

"you're telling me that you guys somehow took the human's soul and busted the barrier? that's impossible. you can't kill them."

"no, grey, we didn't _kill_ them. it was them that did it. they made friends with everyone, never hurt a single person, and then somehow managed to bring down the barrier. we don't actually… know how."

"that's impossible."

"why? what's so impossible about it?"

"the human… wouldn't do that."

"wouldn't do _what?"_

"willingly _help_ you."

"grey, you don't know fri-"

" **of course i know them! i've known them for 6000 years and 50 million loads before that! i know what the human is like, sans!"**

"grey, i-"

"h-hey! g-grey, c-calm down!"

"i _am_ calm. but i _know_ what 'frisk' is like, and i know what 'chara' is like. neither of them have a merciful bone in their body."

 _"i've gotta back up his point. none of us have_ ever _met a begin frisk or chara."_

"no, that's not _true._ i have. my frisk would never hurt _anyone."_

"and… and… you're willing to bet papyrus' _life_ on that? let alphys die because you're _pretty sure_ that your human is the nice one? live on the surface surrounded by thousands of _other_ humans that you don't even know? you're _insane!"_

 **"grey, you've gotta cal-"**

"shut it, edge! what do you or anyone in your filthy universe know about kindness? nothing, that's what! you don't know-"

 ** _"_ kNocK kNoCk _."_**

All the assembled Sanses instantly turned on their heels, forgetting the former argument faster then they would have dodged a knife strike. They knew that voice like they knew their own. Better, in fact. They'd been haunted by that voice for years, and they finally thought they were over it. The Error was gone for good, or so they thought.

Turning, though, the Error was nowhere in sight. Instead, the only visible figure was a friend, rather than an enemy. The illustrious W. D. Gaster stood in the doorway, hands behind his back.

 ** _"I apologize for the ruse, but I was afraid a few of you might have started melting or something. You people_ do _have a tendency to do that, you know."_**

Grey raised an eyebrow-shaped part of his skull, his previous argument forgotten.

"hey, gast."

" **ah. great to see _you_ of all people. they hell did you go?! you left me in the VOID!"**

 ** _"Ah, I apologize, Red, but you see, you_ did _get here first."_**

 _"the bastard has a point."_

 ** _"Charming as always, Geno."_**

 _"i know."_

"so, uh, gaster, what _did_ happen with you and edge?"

 ** _"We were forced to split up to try and find this place."_**

 **"you were _not_ specific with the directions."**

"hey, hey, hey, sorry. my bad, ok? i've heard this a few times now."

 ** _"Either way, I ended up… in ErrorTale."_**

"w-w-what?"

"E-ErrorTale? Are you kidding? The place Error Sans came from? What happened?!"

 ** _"Fortunately, I never touched down in the timeline. I once again encountered CORE Frisk and they warned me off."_**

" _thank god."_

" ** _Indeed. Either way, it all turned out alright in the end."_**

" **do you have _any_ idea what happened to me while you were gone?"**

 ** _"Eer… no, not really."_**

 **"get this- i'm traveling through the timelines with that doohickey you gave me, when i end up in the VOID, and there's a HOUSE in the middle of everything. and i walk right up to it, and knock on the door, 'cause i think it's, y'know, _this place._ and this weird sans opens the door, the guy's wearing glasses and a sweater that says 'merry mathmas' or somethin' stupid like that. he looks confused, says that he thought i was inside, grabs me to pull me in, and i swear to god, _the bastard was gonna KISS me._ "**

"…"

 _"…"_

"…"

"…"

 ** _"…"_**

" **my thoughts exactly. i look inside, everybody's wearing cheesy sweaters,, and there's a gaster in the corner that looks nothin' like ours, so i hoof it. figure it's an alternate universe, and since we're all here, i guess it was."**

"sounds like it was pretty crazy."

 **"no kiddin'!"**

"heh. i actually got an invite to that party, but didn't head over."

"huh? why you, grey? do you know those people? and… why didn't you go? this party."

"nope. first off, the invite was askin' for 'all sans' and papyrus' around,' and said somethin' about eggnog. now, i don't even know what that is. but the other thing, is it said it was a Christmas party. it's july! JULY! and so i figure either some weird timeline shenanigans are going on, or these guys are totally crazy. so i don't show up, and next thing i know gaster's showin' up on our door inviting us _here,_ so, here we are."

"w-why didn't you t-tell me about t-that?"

"eh."

 ** _"Hm. I did read another Gaster's notes talking about some universe that was comprised entirely of a Christmas party. But I didn't exactly think about it much. I suppose this is the universe that you two encountered."_**

"sounds about right."

"Phew! Is everybody calm now?"

"… yeah. i'm fine. sorry, sans. i… i'm not usually like that."

"i know. i guess i should've known better than to throw the human in your face."

 **"girls, girls, you're both assholes, stop fighting about it. now, let's just get this party started and _do_ something!"**

 _"yeah!"_

 ** _"indeed."_**

"sounds great."

"i'm in."

"Let's do it!"

" **oh, wait, blue! we forgot the spaghetti!"**

"Oh, yeah! Let's eat first!"

"eh. fine by me."


	3. Chapter 3

"huh. this is actually pretty good."

" _ **Indeed. Not suprising that you're a good chef, Blue. But let me tell you, I never would have expected you to be much for cooking, Red."**_

" **i've worked on it some, yeah. paps needs his eats, and** _ **somebody's**_ **gotta cook 'em. he sure aint gonna."**

"W-why's that? I t-thought that most P-papyruses _liked_ c-cooking."

Edge raised a metaphorical eyebrow.

" **huh. i mean, you're right… but i dunno. i don't see why not. who knows, maybe he does and just thinks it'll make 'im look weak or somethin'."**

" _ **I have a theory."**_

"O-of _course_ you d-do, G-gaster! G-give me a c-chance for a change!"

" _ **Really, Grape?**_ **You** _ **have a theory on this?"**_

"I built a machine that could travel through _timelines,_ Gaster. If i r-recall c-correctly, you did the s-same thing by accident. And you had to _die_ to make it happen."

"oooh, savage."

"T-thanks, Grey."

" _ **Go ahead. Be my guest."**_

"W-well, I was kinda thinking… Sans, your Undyne taught your Papyrus to cook, r-r-right?"

"yup."

"But Edge, _your_ Papyrus and Undyne h-hate each other, r-right?"

" **you hit the nail on the head, bud. pap tried to** _ **kill**_ **undyne last time he saw her."**

"R-right! S-so… who would g-get Papyrus into cooking in the f-first place?"

" **huh. that actually makes sense."**

" _ **W-well… uh… impressive! You and I had exactly the same thought!"**_

"riiight. i'll believe that when i'm **dead."**

" _way to_ _ **kill**_ _the mood, grey."_

"well, people always did say i should **knock em dead."**

" _ **I must confess, you two are a couple of comedians. I'm**_ _dying_ _ **over here!"**_

" _you ruined it. you totally ruined it."_

" _ **W-what? Why?!"**_

"first off, that was _terrible._ second, only us **on the verge of death** sanses can get away with jokes like that."

" _ **I'm technically dead too."**_

Sans Classic chuckled.

"uh, aren't _all_ of us technichally dead?"

He lifted his shirt, revealing an empty set of ribs, before tapping his skull, making a hollow "donk" sound.

"i mean, if someone tested me, i doubt they'd be able to prove i'm still alive."

" _at least you have a full SOUL. i've only got a ninth of one."_

"hey hey hey, my soul's dripping down my _ribs_ right now!"

" _ **I don't even**_ **have** _ **a SOUL! My SOUL is literally fused with my body at this point."**_

" **i watch people get murdered on my front porch!"**

"M-m-my timeline got Errore'd!"

"practically everyone i know is dead!"

" _ **I'm unstuck from time and space, and everyone has forgotten I ever existed!"**_

"i've died dozens of times and i relive it every night in flashbacks!"

" _i actually_ watched _myself die dozens of times, and i'm constantly bleeding from an unhealable wound in my chest!"_

"my _face_ is _broken!"_

" _mine is_ _ **melted!"**_

"you're not the only one with a melted eye!"

As Grey turned down the flame in his eye, revealing a slightly melted socket, Geno popped out his big guns, revealing the hideous, disgusting sight of his own melted eye.

As these two Sanses apparently underwent their edgyness contest, Edge, Blue, Grape, Sans, and Gaster backed slowly away.

" **wow. those two are a coupla'** _ **badasses!"**_

"not quite the word i'd use, but sure. i won't argue."

" _ **Are they seriously arguing about who has it worse off? I mean, it's clear that Grey does, obviously."**_

"I _know,_ r-right!"

"You've gotta be _kidding!_ Geno's _way_ worse off!"

"i'm with blue on this one. he's seen some _shit."_

" _ **And Grey's been through hell and back millions of times!"**_

"Y-yeah! He's j-just slowly w-waiting for the day h-his DETERMINATION r-runs o-o-out and h-he… dies…"

"at least he's got it pretty peaceful. geno's constantly in pain from that wound and his eye."

" _ **That eye isn't**_ **that** _ **bad. I know what it feels like to melt. It's unpleasant, certainly, but not painful. Grey, meanwhile, is physically unable to quench the flame in**_ **his** _ **eye."**_

"Well, having your eye ignited doesn't _really_ hurt."

" **you sure about that? he's got it 24-7, and trust me, that** _ **ain't**_ **a pleasant experience. i mean, i'd had mine on for just a few years before i decided to turn it off. grey's had to deal with it for** _ **six thousand.**_ **so yeah, he's got that goin' for him."**

"Well, at least Grey's girlfriend and some of his friends are still alive! Geno watched _everyone_ die."

"H-h-his g-girlfriend?"

"Yeah! Alphys. Can'tcha tell? It's no secret."

"I w-w-wouldn't call her his g-girlfriend, per se…"

" _ **What**_ **would** _ **you call her, than?"**_

"H-his h-half melted li-lizard friend of c-course! And besides, Alphy is-"

" **calm ya shit, doc. alphys'll eventually die, and then she'll be out of the picture. by the way, we should, uh, probably shut up. geno and grey are comin'."**

"hey, grey. and geno. howzit goin'?"

"ah, tensions were high, but we eventually calmed down. i gotta admit, geno really **killed it."**

" _hey, thanks, but i gotta say, you won."_

"eh. i just took longer to give up. y'know, it takes a lotta **guts** to try to take down the human without a full vial of dt, but that doesn't exactly help you in… what _was_ it that we did just then, anyway?"

" _a bragging competition, i guess?"_

"somethin' like that. anyway, what were you guys talkin' about?"

" **well, grape was sayin' that he was jealous of alphys because-"**

"SHUT IT, EDGE! ONE MORE WORD AND YOU'RE **DEAD WHERE YOU STAND!"**

"hey, grape, calm yourself little guy. no need to go crazy."

Grey looked awkwardly at Edge and motioned that he really shouldn't try to keep going. He knew how Grape could be.

Either way, tensions were high. Sans glanced awkwardly around at his guests. He knew that plenty of them had trouble getting along, but they'd had so much fun before, he found himself missing it, even on the surface. I mean, sure, half of them had _died,_ but all that was over now. Speaking of that…

"hey, grape, did ya bring the… human?"

"Oh! You mean G-grape Jr! Y-yeah!"

Grape opened his coat and revealed the tiny, sad-looking purple SOUL that he carried with him constantly. To be fair, Grape Jr. _was_ pretty happy, as disembodied SOULS went. But it'd been a while since he'd been able to get around, so he was in low spirits.

Either way, it'd been years since the little guy had seen any of the others, and he flipped.

" **oh, hey, kid. ya miss me?"**

"He missed _me!_ Isn't that right, little guy?"

" _hey,_ i'm _the one with experience taking care of humans."_

"H-hey! You'll make h-him n-nervous! He d-doesn't like lots of att-attention!"

Belying Grape's statement, Grey Jr. was rapidly hovering from one skeleton to the other, finally lighting on the air directly in front of Gaster's face. The scientist was puzzled, and kept looking confusedly at the little SOUL.

After a few awkward moments, it playfully flew through the hole in Gaster's hand and flew straight back at Grape, landing on his shoulder. The skeleton smiled a bit wider and spoke up.

"So… this has been f-fun, but…"

"hey!"

Classic Sans suddenly interrupted, holding a pack of cards.

"anybody up for some go fish?"

"O-oh. S-sure."

"sounds fine by me."

" **i aint got no problems."**

" _ **Sounds delightful! By comparison to our previous activities, at least."**_

" _i don't see why not."_

"Yeah!"

"then, uh, lets go!"

Five minutes later, all six Sanses were sitting around a table passing cards around. Gaster had opted out of the game, deciding instead to simply watch.

" **so, classy, you invite anybody else?"**

"well, the king was kinda supposed to show up, and i _technichally_ maybe possibly may have also invited reaper."

" _are you_ kidding _me right now? reaper?"_

"H-he _did_ s-save all of our l-lives more than o-once."

" **doesn't change the fact he's an asshole…"**

"Subject change! Sans, I was curious… y'know how we all have our own theme songs?"

"sure."

"Well… all of ours are kinda just yours, and you've got _three!"_

"uh, i've only got two?"

Grey became suddenly serious.

" **what. did you. just say?"**

"i've technically only got two themes. one's just a remix of the other."

"oh. ok. thank god."

"So, anyway, I was wondering if any of you had your own themes? I mean, ERRORLOVANIA was pretty creepy, but I was never sure if it was Error's theme or just another glitch."

" _oh, yeah, that was his theme all right. and yeah, waters of MEGALOVANIA is my thing."_

"i got one too. it's megalovania, but it's kinda choppy. slows down and speeds up a lot."

" _ **My theme, of course is original. My counterpart from universe #006 never made it clear where our theme originated from, but he said it was from somewhere completely outside of The World."**_

"huh. wow."

" _ **Wow indeed."**_

" **i've got me my own MEGALOVANIA too. real edgy. real badass."**

"M-mine isn't M-MEGALOVANIA at all. It's c-called D-death by B-b-boning."

"you're _joking._ really, grape? you _never_ mentioned that."

"I'm just k-kidding! It's Death B-by B-booksters!"

" **that's freaking weird, grape."**

"My name is G-grape, what did you e-expect?"

" **i dunno. WINELOVANIA or some shit."**

" _ **Aha! Speaking of Wine, I've recently discovered that it's not rare to find a timeline that's a combination of two others."**_

" **like… ok, i've got nothin'."**

" _ **For instance, a sort of… Swap! Fell! Sans. That is, it would be a Sans with the personality of your brother, Edge."**_

" **that sounds terrible."**

"or… an entropy! geno sans?"

"A… M-metta! Sci! E-entropy! S-sans?"

" _so you'd be… greyp?"_

"that's genuinely hilarious."

" _ **Well, Grape, I would like to note that you**_ **are** _ **in fact from a combination universe yourself."**_

"T-t-that's… a-actually true. I n-never thought a-about t-that!"

" **hey… uh… blue?"**

"Yeah, Edge?"

" **you hear that about, uh, swap! fell! sans?"**

"… Yeah."

" **i'd just like to say, uh… ya don't have to worry about it. i'm sure that that universe doesn't actually exist."**

"Right! I mean… _me,_ but like _your_ brother? That's _crazy!_ I could… I could… I COULD NEVER BE LIKE THAT!"

" **i can't even** _ **imagine**_ **a version of me that's like… you! or him! or your brother! i don't even get it!"**

"Neither do I, honestly. But it doesn't matter 'cause that won't happen! Right?"

" **right!"**

" _ **You two do**_ **not** _ **seem eager to see a world where you're the same person, 'eh?"**_

"Not really."

" **yeah, that don't quite sound like my cup'pa tea."**

"eh. i mean, aren't you guys all like me but with different things added? geno's… geno, grey's old, edge is edgy, blue has paps' personality, y'know?"

" **how do you know that** _ **you're**_ **not the weird one? what if you're** _ **supposed**_ **to be edgy, but i'm the only one who did it right?"**

"but you're the only one who's edgy."

"and _you're_ the only one who's _boring."_

"S-savage!"

"thanks, grape."

" _ **Either way, I am fairly certain that Sans is the only one that has nothing unique about him. That is, only one of you is edgy, only one has Papyrus' personality, but**_ **all** _ **of you are skeletons,**_ **all** _ **of you are named Sans, and all of you use bone attacks. I'd be willing to wager that even if he isn't the original, he is definitely something of a keystone. There's a**_ **reason** _ **the Error wanted to keep his timeline intact."**_

"i'm not sure if i should feel special or not."

" **definitely not."**

"No! You should totally feel special! All of us are unique but you, and that means that _you're_ the one that's truly unique!"

"yeeeeeeeah. that sure makes me feel special, all right."

"YEAH!"

" _hey, by the way… got any tens?"_

" **go fish."**


End file.
